Chrono Legacy
by StardragonElementalist
Summary: 5 years before the Viele Wege Company was formed, three of the founders: Sieg, Marica and Jale were saved by a girl with green hair who disappeared.. After the defeat of the One King, she came back, saying that the One King was just the beginning. She claims that she and her companions are the key, but refuses to explain more. Who is she and who is the enemy that is coming?
1. Prologue

**This a rewrite of the prologue. I decided not to make a new version and just replace the chapters with new ones.**

 **I DO NOT OWN SUIKODEN TIERKREIS.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Let us start from the beginning—and by that, I meant the beginning of the game—but summarized and some other stuff for this story.

The Infinity is a multiverse full of different worlds. Each world was different in their own sense. Most of these worlds would have humans, which is normal. Others have other races like a small seas creatures that could talk called Porpos-kin or giants with horns called Auster Folk. Yet all of these worlds had a similar problem.

There were two sides: the Starbearers and the Order of the One True Way. The Starbearers are beings who were given the power from the chronicles of each world. This power is called the Mark of the Stars. The Order of the One True Way is an organization that tells everyone that the future was predetermined and that they should prepare for the advent of the One King.

The One King has the ability to take other worlds and put them in his world. His world is said to be a world of peace where everyone is happy. But the truth was that every single day in his world is repeated to the day where you are at your happiest. A day where nothing changes and will just stay the same.

Groups from the surviving worlds started to fight against the Order, refusing to accept their predetermined future.

No one had ever found a way to defeat the One King and died fighting against him while their world was taken to the One King's world. Pieces from that world goes to other worlds, leaving a chronicle.

A chronicle is a memory from the world taken by the One King. All of them show visions to the Starbearers. Each one talking about the One King.

It looked as if there was no way to stop the One King until a certain company from one world found the solution: combining the powers of all twelve chronicles.

This company was called the Viele Wege Company. It was led by a young boy named Sieg who managed to get all twele chronicles and gathered his world's 108 Stars of Destiny. He sent a messenger to tell other worlds of his plan in order to stop the One King.

One the final battle, Sieg and the other Starbearers—not just from his world, but from all worlds—defeated the One King and the Order of the One True Way.

Peace returned to the Infinity and all was well…or so they thought.

Another evil has risen. And the only way to stop it was to get help from a world that no longer exists.

A world where the One King was born.

* * *

 **I decided also to stick with the canon names of the main character, company and castle that I found on the internet.**

 **Please review!**


	2. The Green-haired Savior

**Okay. I realized that I keep rewriting this story a lot due to change of ideas. And the fact I have only reached at least one chapter, then not updating it a lot.**

 **So, this is the final time! I have organized my ideas and thought of the storyline until the seventh chapter. There may be some references to other stuff in this story.**

 **I would also like to thank the people who have read the previous versions of this story despite the fact that it only had 1 to 3 chapters. Pretty sure, there were just some notes.**

 **Anyways, this is the final story rewrite for this and I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

 _*5 years ago*_

On a bright and sunny day, the people of Citro Village lived a simple life. Farming, selling their goods, training the young and patrolling the village from anything strange.

A young boy at the age of ten was hiding behind a tree. He had short gray hair. Beside him was another boy but he had green hair tied in a small low ponytail. Both of them had mischievous grins on their faces.

The reason for their hiding was that they were waiting. They were waiting for someone to fall for their latest prank. You see, these two are known to be the village's troublemakers.

Right now, they were snickering while they waited. Finally, the gray-haired boy saw someone coming. "Be quiet, Jale." he silenced his friend, "Someone's coming." They watched as the victim came closer to their trap. As the gray-haired boy continued to laugh quietly, Jale saw who was to become their victim.

"Sieg! We have to stop him!" he said, silently. Sieg was confused, "Why? I wanna see the look on that guy's face when he falls for our trap."

"That's not any guy, Sieg!" he told Sieg, "That's-" a yell cut him off. The two boys looked back at where their trap was. On the pathway was a large hole. Beside the hole was a familiar red fez hat.

"—Elder Rajim…" Jale finished with a worried look on his face. Sieg, on the other hand, was terrified. After a few minutes of them staring at the hole, there was movement. A head popped out of the hole revealing a man with brown hair and a moustache.

The look on his face was not amused.

"Sieg! Jale!" he shouted.

"Run for it!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

Elder Rajim had gotten himself out of the hole and ran after the two troublemakers. "Get back here, you two!" he ordered.

"No way!"

The three of them ran around the village, causing mass chaos. The two boys ran by a girl their age who had gray hair tied in two small pigtails.

"Hi/Hey Marica!" the two boys greeted while running.

"Get back here!" Elder Rajim yelled again, passing Marica.

She sighed and had a faint smile on her face, "Those two…"

The three of them then passed a man with black hair tied in braids who wore blue armor and a black-haired woman with a white and blue cloth hat on top of her head talking to each other.

As the three passed by, the woman placed her hands on her hips. "Sieg! Mommy didn't teach you to do those things!" she called out. The man laughed, "Looks like they're in trouble again."

The two kids and the elder ran all throughout the Citro Village. Elder Rajim, due to his old age, was slowing down. This gave Sieg and Jale the chance to get ahead of him and ran out of the village.

They ran to the closest place to hide, which was the Eastern Hill.

Fortunately, they stayed near the entrance to avoid attacks from monsters.

Both boys were catching their breath from all the running.

"We should've thought things through." Jale told Sieg.

Sieg looked up at him, "We did think things through! I just didn't know that Elder Rajim would be passing by!"

Jale sighed, "Well, now we have to wait here until the elder calms down."

Sieg didn't say anything since what Jale said was true.

Unknown to the two boys, they didn't notice that they weren't the only ones in the area. 

* * *

?'s PoV  


* * *

 _'What the hell are these kids doing here?!' I thought to myself, 'Don't they know that this place is filled with monsters.'_

I was standing on a branch in the tree those two were standing next to.

 _'They're going to get hurt if they stay here any longer.'_

"Sieg! Jale!" a loud yet feminine voice called out.

I searched for the voice and saw a young girl, about the same age as the two boys, run towards them.

 _'Well, that's just fantastic!'_ I thought, _'Another one arrives.'_

I took off to search for the thing I was here for. 

* * *

Normal PoV

* * *

"Marica!" Sieg and Jale exclaimed in unison.

"How'd you find us?" Sieg asked.

"After you guys ran by me, I knew you were in trouble," she explained, "And I also knew that you guys were gonna hid from my dad, so I followed you guys."

"Has Elder Rajim calmed down?" Jale asked the girl.

Marica crossed her arms, "He calmed down a little, but now he's worried about you guys, as well as my sister."

"Why?"

The gray-haired girl sighed, "You guys do know where you are right now?"

"No." Sieg said, confused. Jale, on the other hand, finally realized where they are.

"You're standing in the entrance of Eastern Hill!" she exclaimed, "The home of the Laggarts!"

"What! Really?!" Sieg yelled, surprised.

"You guys got so scared of my dad, you ran here!"

While the three of them talked about the fact they are at the Eastern Hill, they didn't notice a strange creature creeping up behind them. 

* * *

?'s PoV

* * *

 _'$#* ! I was too focused on finding the beast that I forgot about those kids!'_

* * *

Normal PoV

* * *

It was Jale who noticed that something felt off.

"Guys," he said, getting their attention, "I think we should-"

It happened too fast for them to comprehend. But here's the gist of it:

A strange creature, in the form of a plant-lizard hybrid came out from behind them and grabbed Sieg's leg.

The plant-lizard hybrid had green scales that are similar to the colors of the plants in the area. It had white and pink flower petals covering its neck and yellow reptilian eyes. It walked on four legs and was the size of a horse.

He yelled out in pain and the creature began dragging him away. Marica and Jale grabbed of Sieg's arms and tried to get him free, but the creature was stronger than all of them combined.

"Guys! Go save yourselves!" Sieg yelled.

Marica shook her head, "No way are we leaving you behind!"

"We're not leaving you to die." Jale added.

The monster suddenly let go of Sieg and growled at them. The petals surrounding its neck flared up and it spat a strange substance at Jale. He ducked and it hit the tree behind him. The tree suddenly melted under the touch of the substance.

Sieg, in his moment of freedom, landed near a small rock. He threw it and managed to hit the monster's eye.

It roared out in pain which gave the children a chance to escape.

But due to the fact that Sieg was injured, Jale and Marica had to carry him. This was going to be a problem in escaping from a creature that was twice their size.

Luckily for them, just when the monster was about to give chase, someone landed on the creature and stabbed it in the back with a silver sword.

The children hid in the bushes and watched the scene unfold.

The one who saved them was a girl older than them. She had long green hair tied in a French braid and violet eyes. She wore a light green blouse with a brown under bust corset, a white knee-length skirt and brown combat boots with black laces. On her head was a golden headpiece that had a leaf-like design. Around her waist was a brown belt that held a variety of knifes and a scabbard.

The monster roared out in pain.

The girl took her sword out of the monster's back and did a front flip. While doing so, she took out two knives from her belt and aimed it at the monster's eyes. The monster was blinded and reared up on its two hind legs. It tried to attack again, but the girl didn't give it a chance to.

She took out her sword and slashed at the monster's belly.

With a final roar, the monster fell on its back and was now lying motionless on the ground.

The green-haired girl placed her sword, which was now covered in green slime, back in her scabbard. She turned away from the monster and saw the children hiding in the bushes.

The girl walked toward them and, despite being a complete stranger to them, the stranger had a comforting presence surrounding them.

Once she reached them, she kneeled down to their level.

"Are you all okay?" She asked.

Marica and Sieg were still in awe at the girl's battle earlier. It was Jale who answered, "Our friend got hurt by the monster."

She checked the injury on Sieg's leg and placed her hand above it while she closed her eyes in concentration.

She started to chant some words that they could not understand. As she chanted those words, the leaves on her headpiece started to float off and flew towards Sieg's leg injury. As they landed on his wound, it started to heal.

After the wound was healed, the girl opened her eyes and stood up.

The three children were amazed at the power of the green-haired savior.

Sieg stood up and grinned, "Thanks, lady!"

The girl smiled.

"Sieg! Jale! Marica!" a group of voices called out.

They faced the entrance and saw some of the villagers from Citro Village a distance away from them.

"It's Dirk and some of the villagers!" Jale said.

"They must be worried sick." Marica added.

"Yeah." Sieg said and turned back to face the girl, "Thanks again-"

But the girl was no longer standing there. 

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry for the late update.**

 **I did my best and I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Please review.**

 **~StardragonElementalist**


End file.
